


The Body in Electrical

by Diredevil



Category: Among Us (Video Game), The Yogscast
Genre: Based on their minecraft personas, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Multi, Murder, Not RPF, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, now with art!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diredevil/pseuds/Diredevil
Summary: Everything kicked off on the Skeld with a body in electrical...
Relationships: Lalna/Nano, Parvis/Strife, Rythian/Zoey, Sips/Sjin, xephos/honeydew
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each lovely lineup of our crew was done by [Cyandias](https://cyanidas.tumblr.com) on Tumblr! Please check him out!

It had been several weeks since two different signals reached the Skeld, one reaching the main terminal in an alert and the other secretly reaching three separate people upon the ship as an order to act. Things have been tense of course since Captain Xephos relayed the caution sent to the ship by Mira HQ, but so far nothing has been out of the ordinary. The crew has split up into pairs to be safer as they do their tasks around the aging ship to keep it running smoothly. It was about then that the warning systems went off, indicating a reactor meltdown. The groups scrambled to the rear of the ship to override the issue with both Honeydew and Nano slamming their hands onto the panels one right after the other. With the system stable, the emergency meeting alert went off which led everyone back to the cafeteria to see the Captain standing there with a worried but stern look.

  
"Alright, if the ship is going to malfunction that badly, there is no telling when or if the oxygen system will go out... So from now everyone will be required to wear their standard issued suits. We'll be addressing others by color since the visors make it harder to see faces." Xephos' voice slightly echoed through the large room as he looked at the 9 other passengers. Most of them had fear in their eyes while others had suspicion.

"Is... Is this the work of the Imposters??" Sjin said a bit weakly, fear obvious in his facial features as is clung to his semi-stonefaced partner, Sips.

  
"I don't know, but it would seem so. Please keep an eye on your partner and others around you. Remember colors and who went where. If you do happen to, heavens forbid... find someone..." he paused, glancing over the group again, "On your suits is an emergency button that you can only use if you find a body. After the alarm, we'll reconvene here and discuss what happened." Xephos gave a heavy sigh and dismissed everyone, watching as they left towards their quarters to get dressed. He turned towards Honeydew and his features softened, gently interrupting Honey's nervous fidgeting by grabbing his hand and walking with the smaller man to suit up.

  
The Captain must have forgotten about the small name badges that the suits had, but it made sense to just use colors when watching out for yourself. Pink was the first to skip out of the quarters, semi dragging Purple along who was a bit less enthusiastic about getting back to his tasks. Next was Black who was similarly dragging Lime, but was much more forceful.

  
"Will, c'mooooon! I wanna get my electrical tasks out of the way..." Black whined, completely ignoring Lime's protests. White and Red watched the two, snickering to themselves before walking off. White made a point to mention how much shorter Red was even with the suit and was promptly punched in the gut. He doubled over with a groan as Red continued, laughing fully. 

  
"Nice one, Nano!" Orange cheered, still clinging to Cyan as if nothing changed. Those two were barely seen apart thanks to Orange's affection for the other man, despite Cyan's stone cold response. Last to exit was Brown and Blue since they were the last ones to the room. The Captain still held himself high, knowing that the others looked to him to stay calm and collected. He paused to see if White was alright and helped the man stand and catch up to his feisty buddy. Blue watched as his crew separated and gave a slight sigh before following Brown towards his tasks.

  
Things were going smoothly for several hours before the lights flickered out across the ship. Each suit had a little light on it that didn't show too much, but made it easier to not bump into things. Red and White were the closest to electric, having just been in the lower engine room. White was tailing, making sure to hold Red's hand tightly as she led the way to the room. She reached the fuse box and flipped the proper switches, glad to have the lights coming back to life. Red turned around to leave, but ran face first into White's chest. She looked up at him and was about to ask, but she could hear his rapid breathing and from this close, she could see his wide eyes staring at the pathway to the back of the electric room. Nano slowly turned around and saw a splatter of red on the wall with a trail leading behind the console. Her steps were heavy as she moved to look around the corner and what she saw would scar even a battle-hardened vet. The entire back room was splattered with viscera and blood with the only solid piece of body left being a pair of black suited legs. Red screamed as loud as she was able to and slammed her hand on the button on her suit, ringing the body alarm across the ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, we are indeed doing this! Again, please check out my boy [Cyanidas](https://cyanidas.tumblr.com) over on tumblr for more amazing art!

Between the scream that echoed through the ship and the alarm that did the same, the crew unfortunately understood what happened. They quickly gathered around the large table that they did before, White being the last one in. He was carrying a sobbing and shaking Red, quietly whispering comfort to his partner as they approached the table. Lime noticed them and a distinct lack of an annoyance that has plagued him since they boarded the ship.

"Wh... Where is Parv??" He raised his voice in alarm, looking around as if expecting his partner to jump out at any moment. Lime tried to speak up again, but choked on his words and hung his head, trying to keep his shoulders from shaking too badly. Blue swallowed thickly and then turned his attention to Red and White.

"Where did you find him?" The attention turned towards the still broken woman who had quieted down enough to speak up and explain her route. White never let go of her, giving his partner the needed comfort since she was still obviously in shock. When it came out where Black was found, Cyan hit the table and stood up, pointing directly at Lime.

"You did it!! We all heard Black whining about his electrical tasks and dragging you off! Lime fucking killed his partner!" Cyan's voice echoed slightly, the man's breaths coming heavy with rage. Lime's head shot up and he looked directly at the finger that was basically stabbed in his face. There was a moment of silence before the table erupted in loud and confusing discussion. Obviously no one knew how to deal with the accusation least of all Lime. Brown looked up at his captain, worried about the dissent that was swarming amongst the crew. Blue finally spoke up, anger seeping into his voice and the man doing nothing to hide it.

"ENOUGH!" The tone offered no room for argument and you could hear a pin drop. "Cyan, sit the fuck down and let Lime defend himself." Through the helmets you couldn't see the glare Blue sent, but Cyan sure as hell felt it as he deflated and sat back down. Lime offered a weak thanks towards the captain before taking a deep breath and steeling himself.

"We did go to electrical, but.. he didn't have any tasks there. Black just wanted to be alone with me and I didn't exactly mind." He trailed off, turning his gaze towards the button at the middle of the table. "So we had some fun, which in hindsight wasn't smart, but we did it regardless. After we were done, I left him to gather himself and I went to admin. I passed Ryth--" Blue interrupted him with a throat clear and a look, "Purple, sorry... He was coming down from cafeteria through storage towards I think coms." Lime glanced over at Purple who nodded to confirm the story. "I was in admin when the lights went out and I didn't have time to get into storage before they were flipped back on and Red screamed." Lime took a deep, shaky inhale, his voice cracking a little when he went back to speaking. "I shouldn't have left him for that long, but I had a task in admin and he wasn't in any shape to travel. I'm being framed, I swear..."

Cyan dropped his shoulders as he listened, his theory going right out the damn window. He didn't fully notice Orange grabbing one of his arms and hanging on for dear life. Had the crew not been wearing helmets, Blue would have pinched his forehead.

"Alright, from now on... Keep that stuff in the bunks after we retire for the night. We can't risk another incident like this, okay?" He made sure to look over the other three sets of partners. "I don't care what you do, but keep it to the off hours. I think it's time to cast votes on this..." Blue sighed and handed out the consoles that he had hoped they never had to use. At launch, Mira HQ let him know about the possibility of the Imposters and gave the ship a set of machines that linked with the airlock release. The crew was to essentially vote out who they thought was the Imposter. Once the choice was made for a specific crewmate, the system would allow the airlock to be opened once and the chosen crewmate would be grabbed by the ship itself according to the color id. It'd be up to the crewmates themselves to hit the actual airlock release and jettison the offender into the cold black abyss of space.

With the voting mechanisms placed in front of everyone, a display appeared within the helmets of each person with an updated list of who was still alive. It was a way to keep the voting a secret as to not influence other's votes outside of debate. Blue placed the final one in the middle that held a screen that would tally up the votes once they have all been cast and show who voted for who. Once the display was powered up, so were the ones in the helmets of 9 remaining souls aboard. There was a moment of silence as the crew casted their votes and the center screen slowly updated. The final vote cast and everyone looked up to see the results as they came in. It was a tense few moments, but everyone seem to agree that were wasn't enough information. Lime let out a relieved sigh and let his head hit the table.

"Ok... Everyone go back to what you were doing. The ship has been equipped to clean up after mishaps and accidents... While we were having this meeting, Black's body was taken care of and what was left of him was incinerated as he wished and the urn is in his bunk's area..." Blue said softly, directing the last half to Lime, who seemed thankful for the actions. "Alright, off you go." Blue then took his leave after gathering the voting devices. Soft murmurs filled the room as the groups dispersed. All except Lime. He sat at the table, completely downtrodden and unsure what to do. Pink noticed before her and Purple left the area and gently pulled Purple back.

"Hey... Do you wanna tag with us, Lime?" Pink said softly, moving close to him and hesitantly placing a hand between his shoulder blades. The touch startled him more than the sudden voice, but Lime glanced up and then between the two. He gave a silent nod and Pink slowly helped him up and led him over to where Purple was waiting.

"I believe you, Will." Purple said softly once they started walking towards weapons, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I appreciate it, Rythian... I really do." Lime responded, sniffling a bit, but letting the smile into his voice. "More than you know."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, there's gonna be differences in all of the pictures so keep an eye out! [Cyanidas](https://cyanidas.tumblr.com) has this on lock. Fantastic stuff over there.

The trio arrived in the weapons room, the normally empty room currently holding Red and White. The former was messing with an upload on the side of the center seat where White was lounging. He was waiting for his partner and wasn't fully aware of his surroundings when a little alarm went off which indicated incoming debris. Purple's eyes widened a bit and he snapped harshly at the oblivious man. There wasn't enough room for Purple to take the seat over thanks to the design otherwise White would have been on the ground. Between the alarm and Purple's yelling, White managed to understand what was going on and snap out of his daze. He swore and quickly grabbed the controls, swinging into action to destroy most of the obstructions, but missed several due to the time it took for him to take action. Pink yelped and grabbed on to Lime when the missed objects smashed into the hull and disrupted the normally smooth flight pattern of the Skeld. Red was startled as well, accidentally exiting out of her download. There was a moment of silence between the five before Purple broke it.

"You idiot!! You could have damaged the ship and killed us all!" He exploded, fighting the urge to openly attack the man who got out of the chair. "You sit in that chair, you have to ready at all fucking times!" Purple continued, balling his fists and giving in to rage. He pulled back and went to punch the other man in the chest. Pink quickly let go of Lime and grabbed Purple by the crook of his arm, holding him back.

"Don't! It's not worth it!!" She pleaded, watching as Red got between the two. White had been eerily quiet, seething half at himself for letting his mind wander and half at the one insulting him. Purple huffed and dropped his arm, glancing back at Pink and Lime.

"... You're right. He's not worth the effort." Purple grumbled and turned away, heading south through the other doorway towards navigation. Pink offered an apologetic look and hurried after him, leaving Lime to follow slowly. The silent, still grieving man looked at White as he passed, staring directly at the other's visor. 

"Thank you for finding him." Lime said softly, disappearing down the same corridor as his adoptive partners. White dropped his shoulders and released the tension in his back.

"Sorry bout your download, Nano." White said weakly and gave her a hug from behind, wordlessly thanking her for intervening. She shushed him and, with him still attached, waddled back over to start the download again. 

Lime rejoined the other two, coming up on Pink consoling a still heavily stressed out Purple. He was leaning over one of the consoles, doing one of his tasks without really paying attention to it since it didn't need concentration. Lime came up and gave Pink an appreciative nod and then sat next to the other man.

"I woulda punched him, honestly." Lime mumbled, watching out the large window in front of them. It earned a snort from the other, but not much more. "You have a great partner, too... I get why you two are paired together." That made Purple look up and then glance between his partner and the one that spoke.

"Yeah, you're right. She's fantastic." He finally let the past few minutes slip from his mind. "Thank you guys." Pink excitedly gave her partner a tight hug and was going to add something but was interrupted. A loud alarm filled the ship and warnings flashed in the helmets of every crewmate. The oxygen in the ship was being sabotaged which caused the suits to kick in with circulating from the private reserves on their backs. The three got up and immediately headed to the O2 room, Lime and Purple quickly going to the console to reset it. Pink decided since they had it, she'd be better off going to the other console in admin. Without a whole lot of communication between crewmates, it caused the group in admin to have the same idea, sending White to go to O2.

Pink accidently shouldered past him while she was running and gave a quick apology before continuing her way. White passed through weapons and turned the corner right as the alarm stopped. He gave a relieved sigh before he took in the sight in the room. Purple was limp in Lime's hands, helmet discarded and his neck obviously snapped. Lime looked up and White could just feel the smirk through the helms as the other man hit the button on his suit. The body alarm went off almost immediately and fear shot through White. He was fucked and he knew it...


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP!!! If you are someone who has already read up to this point, I did some editing of the past chapters and now the pictures done by [Cyanidas](https://cyanidas.tumblr.com) are at the bottom of each chapter apart from the first one! Chapter 3 does indeed have a different picture now reflecting who died.

Since the past alert brought everyone closer to the cafeteria, gathering didn't take long. Pink was distraught, internally beating herself up for leaving the boys alone. Outwardly she was immediately adamant about ripping into White. She explained what happened after the last meeting in weapons with Red weakly confirming she was there.

"He wasn't thrilled about being yelled at and almost assaulted, but there's no way he'd take it that far!" Red offered, defending her partner who hadn't gotten a chance to get a word in edgewise. "We were with Cyan and Orange with Blue and Brown coming in after we sent White to go check the other console..." She glanced at the other 4 who gave their silent confirmation.

"And I left O2 to check admin! I ran into him in the cafeteria on my way. When I left, Purple had given up trying to fix it since he wasn't too good with tech so Lime had his head in the control panel..." Pink explained, glaring at White who flinched slightly at the quick head turn.

"Why the fuck would I kill someone with somebody else in the room??" White snapped, tightening his fist under the table. "Like in what universe does that even make sense?? It was obviously Lime! He reported his own kill because I caught him with Purple in his fucking arms!" The man's tone rose, desperation slipping in when it was supposed to be stable. Attention turned to Lime for an explanation which the man was ready to give immediately. 

"I got it fixed when I heard footsteps coming up behind us and by the time I had the panel shut, that bastard snapped Purple's neck! I panicked and immediately hit the body button. He probably planned to blame it on me..." Lime looked over at White, happy that no one could see his expression under his helmet. It didn't match his tone whatsoever. "You probably planned Parv's death too, you bastard. The fuck did I ever do to you huh??" Eyes moved back over to White, the man shaking slightly with anger and fear. He'd seen firsthand how easy it was for this... Thing... to lie without remorse. There was nothing else he could say. Lalna just had to hope that the others believed him.

"Fuck it, I'm ready to vote, Blue. Let's get this asshole off our ship." Pink snarled, letting malice that had never shown before that moment soak into her body language and tone. Red gave some loud protests but there was only so much she could do when her partner had resigned himself. His fate was left up to his crew. His friends. After the center screen popped up, the votes came pouring in with Lime and Pink being first. The silence was tainted with dread, fear, anticipation, and revenge. Orange was the last to cast his vote, shoulders dropping as he confirmed his choice. Breaths were held as the process tallied up the votes. 

White gave a nervous laugh when he saw that Red, Orange, and himself all voted for Lime while all but Brown voted for him. Brown popped up on the skip option, the poor stout man not wanting to have to choose who lived or died. After a moment of counting, it sank in that White won the majority. The airlock behind him hissed and the inner door opened with mechanical arms coming down and reaching out to grab him by the shoulders. One additional one came to detach his helmet and oxygen pack just to make things worse. Lalna looked up past his hair that had been freed, tears quickly coming to his eyes once it hit how serious this was.

"I DIDN'T KILL HIM!!" Lal yelled as the arms quickly retracted into the airlock to release him and the door closed and locked with another hiss of air. He scrambled up to his feet again and went to bang on the inner door, panic stricken. "Nano! Please!! Don't let them do this!!" Lalna pleaded, watching as Pink got up from her seat and strode over to the button. Red attempted to stop her but was restrained by Blue and Cyan. 

Pink got in real close to the airlock door and removed her helmet, eyes filled with hatred and rage. The joy that had once filled them was gone. It left when her partner did. "Rythian didn't deserve to die. But you fucking do. Enjoy space, science boy." Her words dripped with venom as she shoved her helmet back on and slammed her hand on the release button. Lalna fell back and looked up at her. He mouthed an apology with tears streaming down his cheeks before the outer doors were opened and his body was sucked out. Red screamed louder than she did when she found Parvis, her legs giving up and now being held up by the two that were restraining her.

There was a moment before the airlock resealed and the only noise that could be heard was Red sobbing heavily. Blue looked at his crew, face hardening under his visor.

"We're done for the day... Eat and then retire for the night. I'll be on guard duty tonight so I expect you to listen." His words were clipped and didn't offer much for argument. He then turned with Cyan and helped Red back to her quarters, leaving the rest of them to their own devices. Pink didn't say anything as she left the cafeteria, shouldering past Orange who glared daggers after her. Turns out not many people were hungry after that and slowly left the large room. Lime was the last to leave, stopping at the hallway to glance back at the airlock. A sick grin split his features and he had to suppress a chuckle. Things were going beautifully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whiplash of emotions. Writing that last one was kinda heartbreaking ngl... Once again, [Cyanidas](https://cyanidas.tumblr.com) is the lovely artist behind the chapter updates! Check him out~

After making sure that the rest of the crew took to their bunks, Blue left the area in order to watch over the crew. He paced slightly, obviously irritated by the current events. Things weren't supposed to be like this... Three dead and what seemed like no closer to a resolution. The stressed man gave a restrained growl and dropped down into the seat he pulled from cafeteria. None of it made any sense and Blue couldn't wrap his head around anything at the moment, tilting his head back to let it hit the wall with a soft thunk. He was about to let his thoughts drift, but movement from one of the bunks snapped him back to the present. In the faint light of the ship, Blue gave a sigh of relief once he saw a flash of brown coming his way.

"That doesn't look like retiring for the night." He said jokingly as Brown approached, the smaller man coming to lean on the wall next to him.

"Yeah, I figured you could use the company." Brown responded, glancing over at his partner. He then rubbed the back of his neck and added, "Plus... Red is still crying and she's right next to our bunk... Kinda couldn't sleep." Blue gave a sympathetic nod, the anger from earlier slowly seeping back into his mind. Giving his head a good shake to try and dislodge the thoughts, he got up and grabbed another chair for Brown.

"It's not the most comfortable thing, but try to get some sleep." Blue offered, giving a soft smile when after sitting, Honeydew laid his head on the other man's shoulder. It was insanely uncomfortable to sleep with the helmet on and Xephos was glad that even Imposters had to sleep and couldn't turn off the O2 in the middle of the night. Xephos quickly dispelled that thought before it spiraled downward and reveled in the comfort his partner gave him. "Good night, Honey..." He whispered and kissed the top of the shorter man's head. Honeydew gave a sleepy affirmation noise and snuggled a bit more into him. That action had Xephos swearing up and down to protect this man at all costs.

Xephos wasn't entirely sure how long he stayed awake after that, but he was awoken by his partner getting off of him and out of the chair with a stretch. Honey gave him a quick peck on the nose before walking back to get properly suited up for the day. With a smile, Xephos grabbed the helmet he had on the floor near his chair and locked it in place, checking the time aboard the ship. Giving himself a little time to work out the kinks in his neck, Blue left the bunk area and hit the button on the wall on his way. That triggered everyone's alarm to go off and a collective groan to rise from the rooms.

Breakfast was eaten relatively quietly with Red choosing to eat alone at one of the farther tables. She was much like Pink in the way the light died in her eyes, but instead of it being replaced with pure fury and hate, there was only empty loss. About half of her food was eaten before she tossed the rest, slipping past Blue on her way out.

"Red." He spoke up before she left the room, causing her to look up at the man who was just leaving his seat. "Don't worry about your tasks today... Brown and I can do them. If you want to take a bit of a break, you're welcome to sit in security on the cameras. We'll have a group come by to check on you every now and then. Does that sound okay?" His voice was soft and slightly pained as he closed the distance between them, the fact that he also voted out White not escaping him. Red mulled the thought over and gave a defeated sigh with a nod.

"Yeah... I'm in no shape to work on the ship... Thank you, Xeph." She said softly, giving a weak smile before remembering the gesture was a bit wasted with the helmets on and deflating again. Blue squeezed her shoulder in a slight sign of comfort. Turning to go towards medbay, she gave a little wave towards the crew, not really looking at any one person. With Red gone, the rest of the crew slowly departed in their usual couples. Blue and Brown walked towards weapons with the other four going south, Lime and Pink stopping in admin for an upload and a wire check. Orange gave Pink a glare as he walked by, knowing no one would see it, but he received an elbow to the ribs from Cyan regardless. They made their way to the shields to prime them. Things were quiet for a long while, Red watching over her friends with mild disinterest.

It wasn't that she didn't care. She did. It was just hard knowing that four of them thought her partner was a killer. It wasn't fair. Why did she get left alone?? Sure, Pink and Lime are alone, but it's different when your partner gets ejected from the damn ship. She glanced up in time to see Blue and Brown head down towards navigation and Lime and Pink leaving admin to head back up through the cafeteria. It wasn't long before they appeared on the third camera, both of them passing the medbay and heading her way. They must be checking on her... How nice. Red wasn't normally this bitter, but those two had been the main reason Lalna was gone. Seeing that Lime was on the fourth camera a bit before Pink showed up gave her some queasy feeling. She didn't trust him whatsoever and he knew that from their last vote. 

Lime rounded the corner and got past the door to security. He was about to ask Red how she was, but the loud thunk of the door slamming shut right behind him killed any words before they left his throat. Lime's eyes widened and he whipped around to bang on the door in confusion. The noise startled both Red and Pink, the former glancing back to look at the door before noticing that Pink was also trying to get in from the outside. Neither of the two in the office heard the squeaking of the vent opening, but they heard it slam shut with Red twisting around in the chair to see what the fuck happened. Imagine her surprise when the last thing she saw was the barrel of a pistol with a silencer pointed right between her eyes with Orange holding firmly onto the other end.

Orange grinned right before pulling the trigger, the bullet barely missing the large screens behind the woman. While the screens were spared the bullet, they weren't able to escape being splattered with more red than needed. Lime's jaw dropped and with a shake of his head regained his thoughts.

"What the fuck???" The question left his lips before he could form it better, watching the other man nonchalantly walk towards him. The gun was still loosely in his hand when Orange leaned in close to Lime, the smirk audible when he spoke.

"Sorry, Brother. You stole my best friend from me, so it's costing your life. Have fun!" He ended cheerily, turning to go back to the vent. Orange kicked it open with a single boot, turning to toss the empty gun at Lime who instinctively caught it. Lime was stunned, watching him go and just holding the gun dumbly. The man weighed his options, but there was no escape...

As he accepted his fate, the door slid open behind him and Pink almost fell onto her face. She stumbled into the office and saw the scene before her, hand not hesitating to slam the button on her suit. When the alarm started to sound, she scrambled back away from Lime, shaking with anger.

"You killed her.... I bet you fucking killed Rythian too, didn't you!?" Pink shouted from where she had fallen back, drawing the attention of both Cyan and Orange who were coming up from lower engine. Cyan quickly moved to help Pink up and stop her from absolutely throttling the other man. He softly tried to calm her down, mentioning that it'd be better to let the crew vote him out. "You're right... It'll be satisfying to see that fear in your eyes." Pink growled, shaking Cyan loose and angrily marching towards cafeteria. Lime swallowed and dropped the gun, his frame shuddering slightly with a flurry of emotions. Cyan and Orange nodded at each other and they each grabbed an arm, escorting Lime to what would definitely be his death.


End file.
